Butadiene is a commodity chemical, which, because of economic cycles, can be at times in surplus. When it is in surplus, it is desirable to convert it to higher value products. 4-Aryl-1-butenes and 4-aryl-1-pentenes, such as 4-phenyl-1-butene, 4-naphthyl1-butene, 4-phenyl-1-pentene and 4-naphthyl-1-pentene are valued specialty chemicals that, for example, can be used as components in specialty polymers, say by copolymerizing with stryene and/or divinylbenzene. These materials can also be used as feedstocks to prepare specialty detergents or lube stocks. Propylene, which is a coproduct of the instant process, has many uses, e.g.., in polymers such as polypropylene, as feedstocks to produce acids, alcohols, epoxides, etc.